rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavernius Tucker
Captain Lavernius TuckerRooster Teeth Productions (2005). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Three DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. is a main character in Red vs. Blue. He is voiced by Jason Saldaña and is one of the members of the Blood Gulch Blue Team. Tucker, along with his teammate Church, debuted in Episode 1. Overview '' engine.]] Prior to Recreation, Tucker's personality was shown to be immature, perverted, and sarcastic, and highlighted his obsession for women as well as making sexual jokes at any opportunity. Although he was the highest ranking army official on his team, he allowed others to take command, such as Church. Later in the series, he found the Great Weapon, which led him to become impregnated by an Alien, giving him a son named Junior. After his return in Recreation, he is shown to be (slightly) more mature and skilled, due to the fact that an alien race chose him to be their hero. Role in Plot Misadventures in Blood Gulch Tucker is first seen with Church spying on the Reds, where the two discover the team's new Warthog. When a rookie named Caboose arrives at Blue base, Tucker and Church order him to wait for the "general", but this action results in Donut stealing the Blue Flag. Tucker and Church, as a result, go after him, with Tucker using the teleporter. When he exits through the other end, however, his armor becomes covered with black material. Because he thinks Donut is initially Sarge because of his red armor color, and Donut calls himself 'Private,' Tucker thinks that he has been sent back in time, but Church corrects him. Grif and Simmons then come to Dount's aid with the warthog and trap Church and Tucker behind a large rock. Caboose manages to fend off the Reds in Sheila, the tank, but kills Church in the process. Tucker later calls Vic for back-up, and the latter agrees to send Freelancer Tex. Church returns as a "ghost" and warns Tucker not to let Tex get involved. Tucker does not heed Church's warning, and later becomes very frightened by Tex. When she is captured by the Reds, he and Caboose act as a diversion, while Church, as a ghost, rescues Tex. Afterwards, Tex attacks the Reds, but is "killed" by Donut, so Tucker decides that he and Caboose return to base, in which Caboose refers to himself as O'Malley. A few months later, Tucker and Caboose help Church fit in to his new body. A medic, named Frank DuFresne, soon arrives at Blue base and checks on the team's status. Suddenly, the Blues and Doc are ambushed by the Reds, which results in the two teams making an exchange: the Blues give up Doc as a hostage, and the Reds embarrass Grif. After the ambush, Tucker spots a switch on Church's body and reluctantly flips it, but the action causes Church's body to beep. Caboose and Tucker manage to stop Church's beeping but inadvertently shut down his leg motors. Caboose suggests that Church leave his body so Lopez can fix the leg motors as well as Sheila. Tucker and Church agree and Church leaves Lopez, but the latter escapes. As Tucker and Caboose run after Lopez, Lopez is attacked by the Reds, causing the latter the blow up their warthog in order to save himself. Lopez, feeling betrayed, helps the Blues fix Sheila but he is then possessed by Tex. Tex makes a plan with the Blues to kill O'Malley and Tucker is left with the responsibility to get the Reds to shut off their radios. Tucker successfully does so, with the help of Sheila and Lopez, but O'Malley infects Doc. After Sheila and Lopez defect themselves from both teams, due to poor treatment, Tucker and Caboose capture Donut and use him to make a deal with the Reds. Finding the Great Weapon During the deal, in Episode 38, Tucker discovers that Red and Blue teams are controlled by the same Command when he accidentally overhears a conversation between Sarge and Vic. Before he could divulge the information, Tucker is blasted and injured, while O'Malley, now possessing Doc, kidnaps Lopez. After O'Malley takes Lopez through a teleporter, Tucker remains behind unconscious while the rest of the Reds and Blues go into the teleporter to follow the enemy. Tucker wakes up later and goes through the teleporter with Tex and Donut. When the Reds and Blues arrive at Sidewinder, Tucker inexplicably exits the teleporter covered in black stuff, which would save his life later when Freelancer Wyoming doesn't recognize him as his target. When the Reds and Blues confront O'Malley, Church's bomb is activated. Tucker attempts to destroy Church's robot body to save the others, but Wyoming snipes the launcher out of Tucker's hands. The bomb detonates and sends everyone but Church supposedly into the future. Later on, Tex regroups with the others and plans a raid on O'Malley's fortress. During the raid, Tucker discovers a sword and quickly uses it to dispatch the Red Zealot. He takes a liking to the weapon and refuses to let anyone else use it. Afterwards, O'Malley makes a second attack with his extremely slow robot army. Tex knocks Tucker out and steals his sword, but is unable to use it. Tucker wakes up later by Church and finds the army of robots eliminated. When realizing that Tex didn't destroy the army, the Blues soon discover that an Alien was responsible. The alien informs them that only the first person who discovered the sword can activate it. So as a result, Tucker is forced to unwillingly join a quest as the sword is now joined to him. It is later revealed that the sword is actually a key to a hidden spaceship hangar. However, after the Alien enters the ship it is destroyed by Wyoming. Pregnancy After returning from the quest, Tucker falls ill for an unknown reason. While Church hypothesizes that it might have come from the sword, Andy, the Blue Team's sentient bomb, suggests poor personal hygiene. Doc performs a diagnosis on Tucker and comes to the conclusion that shocks the Blue Team: Tucker is pregnant. Andy later confirms that the Alien had the ability to impregnate a host with a parasitic embryo. Near the end of Episode 77, Tucker gives birth to a miniature alien creature and quickly falls comatose. When Tucker recovers, he is introduced to his son and reveals that his idea of an "ideal father/son relationship" is that of a divorced person with visitation rights. From then on though, Tucker shows a little more compassion for it, naming it "Junior" and even defending it when Church insults it. He then aids Tex and Church in infiltrating the Red Base, but all three are cornered by Wyoming and his A.I. Gamma. Because Tucker becomes unaffected by Wyoming's Armor Enhancement of Time Distortion, he is able to predict and counter all of Wyoming's movements and save his fellow teammates. Afterwards, the Blues, and a sudden help from the Reds, manage to eliminate all of the Wyoming clones. However, Tex betrays them, knocks Tucker unconscious and steals his sword and Junior. After Tex and O'Malley escape with Junior, Gamma and the Green Alien in Sheila, Tucker and the rest of the Blues return to base. Confronting the Dig Team .]] After the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Tucker, along with most of the Reds and Blues, was relocated. During Reconstruction: Chapter 17, Grif discovers a distress signal from Tucker, and the latter tells him to deliver the message that they "Found what they were looking for, and it's under the sand". In Recreation, Donut tells Caboose that he found a distress signal from Tucker, saying to get help immediately. Tucker finally reappears in Well Hello, where he provides cover against the false excavation team to help Caboose, Sarge, and Grif. He closes the temple door and explains the situation to Sarge, Grif, and Caboose. Tucker explains that both him and Junior, who also somehow survived the explosion, go around acting as ambassadors between humans and aliens whenever they find ancient technology. They came to the desert because of the energy source, but "C.T." showed up and killed the original dig team. He then tells the Reds and Caboose that they must destroy the weapon before C.T. and his men get to it, but Caboose activates the weapon and installs Epsilon. C.T. and his men soon break into the temple and C.T. steals Epsilon. The Aliens then turn on the humans, believing Epsilon to be a god, and follow C.T., prompting the Reds and Blues to do so as well. The group find C.T. and start chasing him. Tucker flies over a hill in his Chopper and slashes C.T.'s jeep with his sword, causing it to explode. When C.T. flees Tucker goes after him, but the latter ambushes him from behind. Tucker asks who C.T. is working for, but C.T. doesn't reveal a thing. Just then, Epsilon flies up and kills C.T. with his laser. Afterwards, Epsilon begins having memory flashes and journeys to a facility with Caboose for answers, prompting the Reds and Tucker to follow. Learning the Truth Arriving at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility Tucker and the Reds fight against a recently revived Epsilon-Tex, but are defeated. Caboose then has F.I.L.S.S. deploy the soldiers with armor lock, but Epsilon quickly releases everyone. Epsilon soon leaves with Tex to a secret facility, while Tucker and Caboose stay behind. Later, when Caboose asks Sarge to help him rescue Epsilon and Tex after Epsilon's recovery beacon activates, Sarge makes a speech regarding each soldier's admirable qualities and admits that Tucker is a good soldier. This prompts everyone to go rescue Epsilon and Tex. The group arrive at the facility on board a damaged pelican. After it crash lands, the teams regroup. Wash orders Tucker and Caboose to search inside the base for tools while the Reds are ordered to find anything that has power. Suddenly, the Meta attacks Wash and Epsilon, so Tucker and the Reds engage him in battle. Tucker manages to briefly fight the Meta off, but is knocked down. Fortunately, the Reds eventually kill the Meta by dragging him down a cliff with a Warthog. Meanwhile, with the Tex trapped inside the storage unit, Epsilon follows her inside before it shuts down. Afterwards, the Reds and Blues are interrogated by UNSC Police, where Wash is revealed to have joined the Blue Team, after the group help him fake his death. When Wash asks why they are helping him, Caboose says that Wash helped them before and that they're just repaying past favors, while Tucker says it's because they're one man short on their team. Nonetheless, Wash thanks them for their help. Conflict With Carolina Some time later, Tucker went on a mission to rescue Epsilon from the UNSC Archives with the other Reds and Blues, along with Carolina. After the group successfully rescue Epsilon, they leave the archives and make a pit stop at Zanzibar. Epsilon is placed inside Tucker's A.I. slot for the trip and the two witness Washington run inside the facility, where he talks with Carolina. The two briefly spy on them, until Tucker blows their cover. Carolina threatens them to leave as a result. Tucker soon questions Epsilon about his memories about the A.I., and his difficulty determining which of his personalities they come from. Afterwards, the group arrive back at the desert to find C.T., where the Reds propose a truce in order to discuss their concerns about Carolina. Epsilon states that they need to find out what Carolina isn't telling them, so the group decides to install Epsilon into Carolina's Mongoose. Carolina soon calls Tucker over to discuss the location of an artifact, which Tucker recognizes as Epsilon's former monitor. After Tucker explains that the monitor is at a Freelancer facility, Carolina decides to depart to an island, unknowingly taking Epsilon with her. When she returns, she tells the group that they are heading to Outpost 17-B. When the group arrives at Valhalla, Tucker angrily confronts Epsilon about his unusual relationship with Carolina. Epsilon tellls him that she is more complicated than they thought and he needs to stay close in order to find out information. When Carolina decides to leave, Tucker and Caboose speak with Epsilon again, infuriated at the fact that he has gathered no information. Epsilon tells them to back off, and finally decides to have a word with Carolina alone. After talking to Carolina and accessing C.T.'s data chip, Carolina and Epsilon gather everyone in the Red Team's holographic chamber, where the final plan to kill the Director is discussed. However, the group refuses to help Epsilon and Carolina on their mission, due to their their attitudes towards them. When Carolina threatens to shoot Tucker after he refuses to follow her orders, Washington stops her by holding her at gunpoint. As the team is divided, Epsilon becomes furious and blames the teams for all of his problems in the past. Disgusted and hurt, Tucker, followed by the others, walks out on Carolina and Epsilon. Rescue Mission As the Reds and Blues continue their shenanigans, Doc reminds them on how much they have changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina, Tucker being the first to take action, but Wash reminds them that the mission will be dangerous. Sarge, however, tells Washington that despite their troubles with Freelancers, the Reds and Blues have always managed to overcome them because of their trust in each other. Wash, as a result, agrees to help. Suddenly, a trio of UNSC Police Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them, but the Reds and Blues steal the Hornets and fly off to help Carolina and Epsilon. The group finds them being attacked by an army of robotic Tex drones and quickly come to the rescue. The group soon then go into battle against the army, but become overwhelmed. Epsilon successfully manages to shut down the drones and then tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. After Carolina and Epsilon confront the Director, they decide to relocate the Reds and Blues to a place where they can call home. However, on their way back, the Reds and Blues crash land a pardoned ship in an unknown location and settle at their new makeshift bases as a result. Shipwrecked On Chorus Soon afterwards, Caboose informs Tucker of Sarge's proposition for them, which ultimately leads to Sarge using the Blues' tank on Red base. After Wash regains the tank, he and Caboose return to Blue base and confront Tucker, where Wash scolds him for his insubordinance and makes him perform rigorous exercises as a result. Afterwards, Tucker assists Wash in repairing the comm tower and questions why they haven't been found yet, explaining that the ship's GPS would have informed command about their crash. After their repairs, Wash and Tucker attempt to activate the radio, but fail. When the Reds arrive to help, Lopez 2.0 completes the comm tower's repairs, allowing the group get in contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them. Afterwards, Caboose arrives and introduces his "pet" Freckles, frightening the group. After Wash orders Tucker and Caboose to continue training, Tucker spots Grif and Simmons spying on them, where Simmons joins the Blue Team in order to experience Wash's methods. When Wash questions Tucker on this, the latter, fed up with being blamed all the time, argues with Wash, resulting in Caboose mistakenly taking the leadership position of Blue Team. Suddenly, the Reds attack in an attempt to rescue Simmons, but Freckles destroys their Warthog. As things heat up, Donut finally arrives with Doc and Lopez and informs everyone that they were dropped off. Realizing that Donut allowed the pilot to leave, the group attacks him. With Caboose now the mistaken leader, Tucker is ordered to repair the comm tower, but fails to do so. After Simmons uses the base's power to supply the canyon with Basebook, Wash soon approaches Tucker hitting the radio and tries to give him advice. But Tucker angrily expresses his frustration with Wash and his methods, and wishes that he could simply talk with Church again. Wash then confesses that he was one of the worst Freelancers in his squad and explains that he never led a team before until now. He then encourages Tucker to apply effort into things. Joining the New Republic After Wash apologizes to Caboose and re-obtains his position as Captain, the Blues are attacked by white armored soldiers. Tucker manages to kill one soldier before the rest are eliminated. As the Reds and Blues regroup, Felix and Locus appear before them, where Locus tells the group to come with him, but they refuse and attack Locus. When the latter escapes, the group interrogate Felix, who tells them that they are considered to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy and adds that they have crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is currently undergoing a civil war. Felix asks for the group's help but they decline, only wanting to leave the planet. Nonetheless, the Reds and Blues help Felix prepare for an attack. After the fortifications are complete, Locus and the Federal Army attack, forcing the teams to engage them. During the battle, Wash and Simmons become unable to restore power to Freckles, so Tucker charges towards Red base and successfully deactivates the base computer, restoring the power. Tucker is then held at gunpoint, but Lopez, now with his successor's body, rescues him and the two return to the battle. However, Wash, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez become incapacitated, forcing Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons to retreat with Felix into a tunnel. Noticing that Wash has recovered, Tucker cries out to him, but the latter orders Freckles to "Shake!", which causes the tunnel roof to collapse and seal off, deeply concerning Tucker. After the battle, Tucker awakens from a tremor to the head at the New Republic Headquarters and becomes horrified at the fact that his friends didn't make it back. After rejoining Grif, Caboose, and Simmons at the mess hall, the four are informed of Wash, Sarge, and Donut's capture. The New Republic leader, Vanessa Kimball, persuades them to stay and fight in order to rescue them and end the war in the process, but the group express their doubts. Kimball then explains that her troops need a sign of hope and pleads for the four to try and lead them, reminding Tucker of what Wash taught him. As a result, the four have the New Republic soldiers perform drills, taking on leadership positions for the first time. Taking Command Several weeks later, Tucker, his squad, and Felix infiltrate a Federal Army outpost, where Tucker utilizes a Cloaking unit to get inside. During the mission, Tucker manages to obtain secret information on the captured Reds and Blues from a Fed. After knocking out the Fed, Tucker is approached by Cunningham, who states that they must leave. Unfortunately, Cunningham is killed by Locus and the New Republic squad is found out, forcing Tucker, Felix, and Palomo to abort the mission. Back at the New Republic Headquarters, Felix informs Grif, Simmons, and Caboose about how Tucker recovered valuable Federal Army information, despite having gotten two men killed, and praises Tucker for taking the risk; although Tucker feels empathetic about it. Afterwards, Kimball informs them of the location of their friends, based on the information Tucker received, and states that if the four can prove to her in five days that they are skillful enough to lead a team, she'll allow them to rescue them. Being unable to get help from Felix, Tucker and the others recruit Palomo, Jensen, Smith, and Bitters for help, who each unanimously choose Tucker as their leader for the mission. As the group begin their training, Simmons and Jensen install capture software onto everyone's helmets, in order to record their sessions. However, despite their rigorous training, the squad is laughed at by both the recruits, as well as other Republic soldiers for their constant mess-ups. Embarrassed, Tucker blames Felix for being so hard on them during the training sessions and the two begin to argue. Kimball soon interrupts them and asks to talk to Tucker, where she explains more about Felix's history with the New Republic and rivalry with Locus. After she leaves, Tucker gathers the others and tells them that they are leaving without the recruits, surprising them. As Tucker explains to Simmons, Caboose, and Grif that they should wing the rescue mission, the four depart on two Warthogs before leaving an apology message to the rebels. The four soon arrive at a deserted Fueling Station, where they discover four steel-armored Feds speaking to Locus regarding their captured friends. After the Feds vanish, the four continue on and eventually arrive at F.A.C. Outpost 37, where Tucker uses his sword to infiltrate the facility. After managing to distract several Feds, the group make it to the detention area and unexpectedly run into their friends. Secrets Revealed They tell each other the truth behind why the rebels and Feds are fighting each other, and come up with a plan to end the war between the two factions. Suddenly, the compound is attacked by Locus and a group of mercenaries, who force the Blood Gulch Crew to stand down. As Locus prepares to kill them, Felix arrives and betrays the group, revealing that he and Locus used them as a means to cause further conflict in the Chorus Civil War, all due to their superior wanting the planet free of its inhabitants. Fortunately, Carolina emerges from hiding, disguised as a mercenary, and uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with the group. Arriving at a secret Forest Base, Carolina and Epsilon explain that their ship was purposely crashed on Chorus by the Space Pirates, who are mass-producing advanced versions of the ship's Freelancer equipment. Tucker suggests they warn the New Republic and the Federal Army about their discovery, but Epsilon tells him that it won't be easy as they need more intel in order to gain an upper hand. So, the Blood Gulch Crew analyze Grif's Suppressor and discover a connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. When Epsilon concludes that someone on the ship supplied the grenades, he, Carolina, and the Blues decide to search for the other half of the ship at Crash Site Alpha, while the Reds search the ship's manifest at Crash Site Bravo . While at the crash site, the Blues and Carolina obtain data from the ship, but are soon attacked by several Space Pirates. As the pirates close in on them, Tucker grows frantic and removes the drive containing the data, abruptly ending the transfer and forcing the group to teleport away. When Epsilon blames Tucker for his actions, Caboose is nearly killed by a Space Pirate who teleported back with them, but is rescued by Carolina, at the cost of her re-injuring her leg. Personality Smart-aleck, sarcastic, rude, prone to juvenile humor and obsessed with women, Tucker has many characteristics of an unruly teenager. Like Grif, he had an extreme aversion to combat and work. Although he sometimes lacks prudence and common sense, Tucker has become somewhat smarter as the series has progressed, questioning things that didn't make sense to him. In Season 3, when the group tried to tell him that the present is destroyed and they're in the future because Church was facing forwards when the bomb went off, Tucker pointed out that people always in the present and that one can only face forwards. In Season 5, Tucker discovered Wyoming's Time Distortion loop and quickly made an elaborate plan to stop him. Tucker has since become more mature and trustful, always coming to join the battle to help his allies. In addition, Tucker has also showed levels of empathy towards others. For example, in Season 10, Tucker is the first to forgive Carolina and Epsilon after their quarrel, despite being the first to walk out on them due to their hurtful words. In Season 11, Tucker showed sadness after Epsilon's departure and felt genuinely concerned when Wash was captured by the Federal Army of Chorus. During Season 12, Tucker felt responsible for being the cause of Cunningham's and Rogers' deaths, despite only knowing the two for a short amount of time. Relationships Tucker has developed many relationships with other characters in the series. Themes Ethnicity In Episode 54, when Tucker reveals his first name as Lavernius, Church asks whether Tucker is black. Tucker asks why and acts insulted that Church never learned his first name, deflecting any additional questions. Caboose later refers to Tucker as "the other black one" - the first being the black-armored Tex - and refers to Andy as an Explosive-American, leading Tucker to angrily ask if he is being made fun of. When Tucker's armor is covered in black stuff in This One Goes to Eleven, Tex punches him and "knocks the black off him." Tucker can be heard replying, "That's racist." Sniper Rifle Due to the scarcity of the sniper rifle, Tucker has never been able to use one. He was originally supposed to get one ordered from Captain Butch Flowers, but because of the captain's death, the order was never placed, ironically because Church accidentally killed Captain Flowers with Aspirin. This gag is repeated numerous times throughout Seasons One and Two, eventually being phased out in Season Three after he accidentally discovers the sword during the attack on O'Malley's base. During Episode 94 Tucker begs Church to use the sniper rifle; Church agrees to Tucker's request in exchange for his sword. Tucker then displays his unfamiliarity with the device by unloading a round into Tex's ass, and manages to switch weapons again before she catches him which makes Tex blame Church. Teleporting Whenever Tucker goes through a teleporter, he always emerges with his armor covered in "black stuff", which appears to be soot. Barring a single occurrence involving Caboose in Episode 14, this has never occurred to any of the other characters; he comments on this in Season Three. This was briefly touched on in Episode 89, when Church mentions rebooting several devices to repair them, listing the teleporter as one, and Tucker expresses his concern that this was not really successful. It is uncertain why this happens to Tucker only later in the series. Tucker's Rock It is implied several times throughout the series that Tucker either frequently masturbates around or has had sex with a rock. In Season Two, when Tex reappears, Tucker asks if she watches the team while they are alone, and the camera flashes to a boulder spray-painted "Keep out! Tucker's rock!" to which Tex responds that Tucker should be very ashamed of himself. During Tucker's pregnancy in Season Four, Caboose offers to guard a rock from Tucker, because he thought "that's how this whole thing got started." In Recreation, during an argument with the Reds, Grif tells Tucker "You had sex with a rock!" to which Tucker replies "Your sister's name is Rock?" Being Knocked Out Tucker also has an unlucky tendency to get knocked unconscious. Having been knocked unconscious by friend and foe alike, he suggests to Church that they should rotate knock-outs in Season 3, although Church's response is "Hey good idea, and the next time Caboose decides to go team killing you can take that one." and Tucker retracts the suggestion. The Rooster Teeth Team have asked Jason Saldaña how many times he has had to say, "Oh, what happened?", and jokingly remarked that Tucker for most of Season 4 can be summed up with moaning.Rooster Teeth Productions (2006). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Four DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow Tucker had the sudden urge in Season 4 to start using this phrase, "Bow-Chicka- Bow-Wow", and has continued to use it throughout the series. The phrase has garnered much popularity and has been variated by other characters and in many ways; most of which by Tucker himself. This quote was also voted to be Tucker's most memorable quote by fans in The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards special. Skills and Abilities Recovery Tucker has been shown to survive brutal punishment, such as when he was struck by a rocket and quickly made a full recovery all by himself. After the Alien attacks him in Episode 63, he also makes a quick recovery. In This One Goes to Eleven, Tucker seemed to be the most capable in fighting Tex, as her attacks were not that much of a problem for him and he actually joked most of the time while she was hitting him, though he was left semi-conscious on the floor repeatedly before making a speedy recovery. Combat Although Tucker was initially reluctant to do battle and was willing to always stall his involvement in fighting before Recreation, Tucker was shown to be something of a capable fighter, able to quickly kill a Zealot with his sword and well-trained Wyoming clones with both his sword and his sniper rifle. In Recreation it is shown that Tucker has become a remarkable fighter, able to take on a large group of heavily armed soldiers and aliens all by himself. It is clear from C.T's attitude towards him that Tucker has proven to be a formidable opponent. He was even able to blow up C.T.'s jeep with a single strike from his sword. In n+1, he took on the Meta and managed to stab the Meta with his sword straight in the chest, though this didn't seem to affect him. It also appeared that his main basis in attacking with the sword were the words "swish, swoosh" or "stab". In True Colors, he manages to eliminate several Tex drones with his sword, but does not make any witty comments while fighting. In Season 11, Washington has Tucker undergo several rigorous training exercise scenarios, which further improve his fighting capabilities, as he is seen eliminating and outmaneuvering several Federal Army of Chorus soldiers throughout the the season. In Season 12, Tucker is shown to be given a squad and, unlike Caboose, Simmons, and Grif, participates in an actual infiltration of a Federal Army outpost, where he exhibits a good sense of stealth. Kills Tucker has killed many enemies using his energy sword, such as the Red Zealot, Wyoming, and the Tex drones. He was also able to kill several Wyoming clones using the sniper rifle and some of C.T.'s men. In Season 11, he kills several federal soldiers with a DMR and his energy sword. Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot Episode 95.png|Wyoming and several of his clones CT's men.png|C.T.'s men Robo-Tex.png|Several Tex drones Federal Army soldiers - S11.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Gallery Church and Tucker E18.png|Tucker and Church talk about Tex Church & Tucker in Halo 4.png|Tucker and Church in Halo 4 Griftuckerwhatplan.png Cabooseandtuckeratvalhalla.png Tucker at Valhalla.png Epsilon walks over to Tucker and Caboose.png Sarge & Tucker.png Tucker & Epsilon spying.png Tuckerisms Poster.png|Tuckerisms poster Tucker1.jpg|Tucker Artwork (1) Tucker2.jpg|Tucker Artwork (2) Tucker & Caboose Revelation.png Tucker with Epsilon AI.png Caboose infected speaking to Tucker.png Church and Tucker spying on cliff.png Wash and Carolina ask for Tucker's help.png Church & Tucker - Halo 4.png 11 3 washtucker2.png 11 3 washtucker.png 11 3 tucker.png Wash talks to Tucker.png Tucker makes a bad joke.png Wash and Tucker S11.png Tucker stares at tank.png Tucker shuts down Basebook.png Tucker pinned by Fed.png Sarge, Wash, Grif and Tucker under Fire.png 11 15 Tucker.png Tucker and Wash near radio.png 11 10 washtucker.png Tucker uses sword to break barrier.png Tucker hops over sandbags.png Tucker in Spartan Ops.png 11 19 00005.png 11 19 00002.png TuckerCGI 12teaser.png Tucker audio log.jpg Tucker wields DMR.png 11 10 sargeaimsattucker.png Bow Chicka Bow Wow.jpg Trivia *Up until Episode 54, Church never knew Tucker's first name. *As shown in Season 4 when teaching Crunchbite English, Tucker has horrible handwriting. *Tucker has developed both superb eyesight and hearing in Season 5. While at Blue Base, Tucker, without the use of the sniper rifle, is able to clearly identify the new yellow soldier at Red Base as female. Additionally, he is inside Blue Base when he overhears the discussion between Church and Tex, who were far away from the base at that time. (Tucker claimed to have developed his eyesight after not being able to use the sniper rifle in so long). *Tucker is superior in rank to Church, although he clearly has no problems with Church as the Blue leader. *Tucker's armor wasn't originally his. He stole Captain Flowers' armor after he died when Church's negligent attempt to save his life actually killed him. *During his converstion with Carolina in Out of Body, Tucker did not seem to know the color of his armor, (calling it "greenish-blue", "aqua-marine", and "turquoise") despite the fact that he once correctly called it "aqua" in Previous Commitments. *When the series moved onto the Halo 2 engine, Tucker's armor color was changed to teal as aqua was not a selectable color. In the series the 2 colors are considered the same. *Paul Demarco, from Halo 4's Spartan Ops, has shown some similarities with Tucker, the most notable traits being his womanizing attitude and skill with the Energy Sword. * Tucker is shown primarily using the DMR while in the Halo 4 engine. *Tucker's promotion to Captain in Season 12 now ranks him among the highest ranking soldiers encountered in the series, along with fellow captains Flowers, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose. *Tucker has, at times, referenced and used movie cliches as a template for real life. For example, in Season 8, after Grif was dragged off the cliff in n+1, Tucker suggested that he might be hanging off a tree branch 'or something', according to 'some movies'. In Season 12, his plan to infiltrate the Federal Army base by knocking out and stealing the armor of two Feds is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Felix then warns him that not everything in life works like a movie, but Tucker brushes off his concerns. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Protagonists Category:New Republic Category:Blood Gulch Crew